Seule
by Rubis-san
Summary: Seule. Elle était seule face à l'affrontement qui faisait rage et à la pluie qui ricochait sur le pavé des rues. Seule face à sa propre force et à son monde qui s'entre-déchirait. Tout n'était que folie. Et le vent qui s'acharnait à avaler sa voix comme un vulgaire souffle d'air... - OS Vivi centric - Bonne lecture !


_**Seule**_

**Auteur : **Rubis-san, moi quoi ;)

**Genre : **One-shot, amitié, général...

**Crédits : **Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour écrire ces textes.

**La note de l'auteure : **Un petit OS sans prétention qui m'est venue sans que je m'y attende à l'esprit. En deux heures il était rédigé. Simple, pas très détaillé volontairement (toutefois je ne pense pas que vous aurez du mal à reconnaître de quelle scène je parle). =)

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**_Seule_**

* * *

Vivi était seule. Seule face à des centaines de vies se défiant, se meurtrissant dans un concert atroce de lames et de boulets, sans compassion, sans pitié, sans_ conscience_. Seule face à elle-même aussi, seule face à sa propre force dont elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait faire pencher la balance. Ses amis étaient loin dans la ville, sûrement également enfoncés dans un duel décisif et cruel. _Elle était seule_.

Seulement entourée des cieux qui pleuvaient à grosses gouttes et de l'affrontement qui faisait rage. Cette pluie si attendue, si espérée et qui pourtant, en cet instant fatidique, n'était rien de plus qu'un obstacle, ricochant sur les pierres, ricochant sur les murs, ricochant sur les hommes, masquant, aidée de la perfide brise, sa voix déjà bien assourdie par le ballet mortel. Pourtant, elle, elle criait sans relâche dans la bourrasque, hurlant aux combattants de cesser la bataille, d'arrêter les canons, de stopper les épées, de retrouver la raison.

Mais personne ne l'entendait, personne ne l'_écoutait_. Complètement assujettis, entièrement soumis à leur soif de sang, de violence et de haine, les soldats ne se laissaient guider que par la démence. Ils se transformaient en bêtes enragées, seulement avides de souffrance et de mort, sous couvert de protéger ce à quoi, chacun, ils tenaient. La liberté pour les uns, la monarchie et le roi pour les autres.

Sa voix fluette se perdait dans le vent, avalée comme un vulgaire courant d'air. Il n'y avait plus que le bruit des sabres qui s'entrechoquaient, le vacarme des armes à feu qui perçaient les chairs et des coups de canon qui brisaient les os. Et là-haut, il pleurait toujours, le ciel.

Tout redevenait folie.

Et elle, pauvre petite princesse perdue dans la mêlée, engloutie dans la foule, ne pouvait rien y faire. Trop faible, trop isolée, trop _seule_. Comme un papillon minuscule face à un ouragan déchaîné, une rose fragile face à une forêt d'épines.

Pourtant, Vivi criait encore et encore, sans se décourager, à s'en briser les cordes vocales, à s'en priver de souffle. Mais, à chaque fois, la brise et le combat, en prédateurs insatiables, dévoraient tous ses efforts, et avec, ses espoirs. Tout continuait, sans commencement, sans fin.

Alors elle laissait librement rouler les larmes sur ses joues blanches, tandis que, sur le pavé, gouttaient celles, écarlates, de sang. Elle hurlait au vent de se taire, puis elle lui crachait tout son désespoir, sa tristesse et sa rage. Désespoir de la défaite, d'échouer dans sa tâche. Tristesse de voir le monde, _son monde_, se déchirer impitoyablement, ôter des vies sans état d'âme. Et toujours la même rage envers elle-même de ne pouvoir rien y changer, rien arrêter.

Mais le vent ne se taisait pas. Lui aussi ne l'écoutait pas. Il redoublait, insensible à ses suppliques et menaces. Le ciel déversait toujours plus de pluie, les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient des nuages comme les pleurs de ses yeux.

Et sur le sol, ils ne se relevaient pas, les morts.

Puis, ensuite, l'espérance s'était rallumée. Ils étaient venus, _eux_. Ses sauveurs, ses amis. _Les mugiwaras_.

Et tout lui avait soudain semblé moins fou, moins dur. Alors elle s'était relevée vaillamment et avait essuyé ses larmes, parce qu'avec eux à ses côtés, la petite princesse perdue dans la mêlée, engloutie dans la foule, n'était plus aussi seule.

Parce que, tous ensemble, ils avaient le pouvoir de faire changer les choses.

* * *

Alors vos impressions please ?

Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
